The Traveler
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is an strange man. He says things beyond his years yet acts like a child. He is dangerous one moment and the next he is kindest and most loving person one could meet. He was an enigma to many and a stranger to all. Even his own students are confused about their Teacher sometimes as he is simply hard to pin down by any means


Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is an strange man. He says things beyond his years yet acts like a child. He is dangerous one moment and the next he is kindest and most loving person one could meet. He was an enigma to many and a stranger to all. Even his own students are confused about their Teacher sometimes as he is simply hard to pin down by any means.

He was chaos like a oncoming storm. Chaos and order, death and life, Light and Darkness... One could not simply categorize Naruto Uzumaki as he fit into no category.

Nothing could really fit Naruto by simple means and by no means was he insane or mad. Silly? Yes, he is that but that was a simple distraction from what lerks beneath those sharp sapphire blue eyes that sparkle like a night sky.

Now in a world were multiple realities collide Naruto will have to play both the bad guy and good guy for the sake of his sanity and the fact he will not choose one

* * *

Pairing: Naruto x ? (Don't know if it will go Harem route, doubt it)

Tags: Romance/Humor/Comedy/ and Adventure.

Calm/Clever/Skilled/Deadly/Assassin/Rikudō Sennin/Demi-Primordial/Loving/Multiple Bloodlines Naruto

Cross Over - Naruto x ? x ? x ? x ?

Elements Used: Halo, Star Wars, Doctor Who, and several others.

* * *

 ** _Naruto's Greatest Possessions_**

 **The Fangs of Nyx** \- Not only she can travel at the speeds of light though the sea of space. She is arguably is the most advance and complex piece of technology ever build. Naruto's ship is capable of traveling though Time &Space, serve as a living quarters, Research Vessel, and spy on other cultures and several other things. This ship is able to do what most can only dream of. As such Naruto has spent alot of time, money, and hours making her into HIS perfect ship so it can serve all his needs.

Though unfit for harsh major battle as its not the ships design, it serves it better purpose of getting Naruto around and helping him achieve normally impossible scientific feats. As such if one were to ever enter his library where Naruto keeps either original records or copies of not all the worlds he visited but as well as their culture, way of life, and customs. Naruto has spent a majority of his life learning, improving, and studying many many cultures and there way of life.

This ship also serves Naruto as his permanent home, have all his weapons, armor, gear, notes, research, and etc.

 **Naruto's Light-sabers** \- **Hell's Light** and **Heaven's Darkness** are if not the most well made Light-sabers ever made. Hell's Light is to symbolize Naruto's training as a Sith and Heaven's Darkness symbolizes his training as a Jedi. While he never officially joined either Order Naruto is by far one of the most powerful if not the most power user of The Force. A statement his deceased wife Shaak Ti agreed with.

By mastering and balancing out The Force in equal parts of Light and Dark Naruto was able to boost his already fairly strong Psychic powers to an insane godly degree. As such he was able to unlock all the potential of his Psychic powers and abilities. His use of both Light-sabers and mastery over both sides of the force earned him the nick name **Keeper of Balance**.

And both of his Light-sabers were a symbol of that Balance that neither light or dark were dominate in Naruto's life. These lights-sabers also symbolize that neither one is better than the other. Without light there is no darkness, and with darkness there is no light. His life is a varying shades of gray and none knew this life better than Naruto.

 **Uzumaki Blades** \- From his original world Naruto's clan was famously known for many things. One such thing is their 'Uzumaki Blades'. These blades are different forms of bladed weapons infused with highly complex seals making normal weapons the most dangerous and well made weapons ever made. Uzumaki Blades are specially made for Uzumaki members in mind and only fellow clans kin can ever use one of these deadly destructive weapons.

But due to how much work is put into a Uzumaki Blade also depends on the number of ways a fellow Clans Kin of the Original owner can use the said Blade.

Raiju, Death's Phantom, Widow's Wire, Horizon, and Flame Empress are all Uzumaki bladed weapons with different effects. Raiju, Naruto's personal and his very own Uzumaki Blade can summon and control Lightning on a Cosmic scale. Death's Phantom is another Uzumaki Blade that has the most complex and highest Time/Space Seal infused into the blade allowing the Uzumaki holding the blade to become Ghost like or intangible. Widow's Wire, Horizon, and Flame Empress are also Uzumaki weapons made for a specific fighting use in mind.

All these Uzumkai Blades are currently in Naruto's possession.

 **Naruto's Spartan Armor** \- Due to being a Spartan and fighting along side John aka Spartan 117. Naruto had a unique and special suit of armor among other Spartans. After undergoing a black out classified Spartan augmentation procedures Naruto's body was infused with Nano-machines that were a combination of Convenant, Forerunner, and Human tech. This greatly boosted his abilities as a Spartan and a Solider and his suit was outfitted with the same technology.

Naruto was issued a set of **MJOLNIR** (Prototype Gen 3) **Powered Assault Armor/Hunter** with a Resolute visor which was also infused with Human, Forerunner, and Convenant technology. As such it worked in conjunction with his Nano-machines. It is painted pitch black with blueish-silver highlights and light blue lighting. Additional cosmetic details on his armor include an Wolf emblem on the chest piece's left breast, with the code number 09 painted on both sides. There is an additional silver decal on the back of the armor's helmet.

Naruto's Armor is also the most advanced and complex of any spartan armor and as such he could do many things Spartans could not. Even John stated he wanted a suit of armor like Naruto's but he wouldn't survive the same process Naruto went though as Naruto was the only one able to survive the Project. Naruto had fought along side John many times and even helped Spartan Locke.

Though Naruto's armor is similar to Spartan Locke's armor. Naruto's armor is much more sleek and compact allowing him to be more agile and flexible than any other spartan. Something Naruto uses to his advantage every moment he gets.

Naruto also uses this armor when he goes into battle Alien threats or beings with highly advance technology. He will wear it when facing beings stronger than himself or when he is in outer space. As the suit and his nano-machines boost his already supernatural abilities to their max.

Naruto also increased his suit's abilities when he added seals for extra durability, power, strength, and speed. The use of this combination of Highly advance technology and his own mastery of Seals allowed Naruto to survive not only a nuke, falling to a planet from obit, a black hole, being his by a meteorite point blank and get back up and dust off the dirt to keep kicking ass.

So its safe to say Naruto's MJOLNIR is one of his favorite things in his possession.

 **Discord & Harmony** \- Naruto's chakra guns whom he modeled after the DMC Dante's Ebony ad Ivory. Made from Chakra Metal, very very complex seals, and lots of different other metals Naruto had a dear friend fashion these two pistols of death long long ago when he was only 13-14. With varying levels of power the weakest being a like a pistol with a suppressor on them. Its second level of power is more like a .44 magnum and its third level is that like a .50 Cal Sniper. To its Highest which shots pure Fire and Lightning Bullets.

These two guns require little to no maintenance and can fire as many bullets as his chakra can provide. These two guns are weapons Naruto never leaves home without. These two guns are also durable and are made to last. These guns were not only of his own design but a gift from a deceased family member whom engraved these guns with more complex seals so no one else but Naruto may use them.

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Stats**_

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

 **Age:** 18 (Appearance) (Real Age: 38,859)

 **Race:** Primordial/Human

 **Rank:** Grand Master Assassin, Ex-Anbu, Ex-Anbu Captain, Ex-Anbu Commander, and Sage.

 **Affiliation:** None

 **Titles:** Nidaime Rikudō Sennin, Executioner, Butcher Of Humanity, Hitokiri Battōsai _,_ Black Death, Emperor Of Light And Dark, Cursed One, Agent 109, and Many More.

 **Element Releases:** Wind, Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth, Yin, Yang, And Yin-Yang.  
(Sub-Elements: Wood, Ice, Swift, Crystal, and Storm)  
(Isolated-Elements: Gravity and Void)

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Rinnegan, Sharingan (EMS), Eagle Vision, and Ancestor Memory.

 **Unique Traits/Powers:** Enhanced/Supernatural Condition, Uzumaki Healing Factor, Chakra Chains, Emotion Sensing, Enhanced Eyesight(Varying types of Vision), The Force, Omni-Psychic, Absolute Psionic Powers, and several other abilities.

 **Threat Class:** Avoid at All Cost

 **Weapons:** Raiju, Death's Phantom, Widow's Wire, Horizon, Flame Empress, Kubikiribōchō, Discord  & Harmony, Hidden Blades, Robe Darts, Sage Bow, Hell's Light and Heaven's Darkness, Poison/Venom, Bombs (Varying types), and several weapons or Items.

 **Skills:** Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Bojutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, Magic, Rune Magic, Alchemy, Blacksmith, and Etc.

 **Clan/Family:** Uzumaki-Namikaze

 **Enhanced/Supernatural Abilities:** Senses, strength, Speed, Stamina, Reflexes, Agility, Chakra Regeneration, Regeneration Healing Factor, and Immortality.

 **Quotes:**

"Stand up for something even if you stand alone. Because often at times the one who flies solo will have the strongest wings" - Naruto

"Heroes are made by the paths they chose not the power they are given" - ?

"The funny thing about power is that power is just power. Evil or good its up to the person of what it becomes. Power is not corrupted as humans say nor is it evil. The only thing that makes power evil or bad are the fools and misguided soul using that power without the wisdom to handle it and the strength to carry the burden that comes with that power" - Naruto

"Words are funny aren't they? They can be used to create something beautiful or something straight out of a nightmare. They can make some feel like to most important person in the world or make someone wanna kill themselves from depression. Tell me... Do you use your words and voice to create or destroy?" - Naruto

"Nothing is meant to last forever. Everyone's time will come sooner or later. But when Death comes for me I will welcome it with a smile" - Naruto

"Fear has two meanings for me. One meaning is Fuck everything and Run. The other is Face Everything and Rise. I like the second choice better" - Naruto

"I have lived a good life raised many kids, married many beautiful and amazing women. I've lived the best I can. I have seen things beyond you wouldn't believe and lost things you will never understand. And I know things, knowledge that must not be shared, secrets that can't be spoken, if found could unravel the fabric of reality. I have lived a long life, but I haven't experienced all the things life has yet given me. So until my day comes, until my blood doesn't flow and my heart stops beating. I only say one thing. Sorry death, but not today" - ?

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Deceased Wives:**_

Mara Sov (Destiny)

Rosalina (Mario)

Kaede Fuyou, Asa Shigure, Ama Shigure, Lisianthus, Nerine, Primula, Kareha, Mayumi Thyme, and Nadeshiko Benibara (Shuffle)

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phenex, Asia Argento, Kuroka, Yasaka, Yubelluna, Gabriel, Kalawarner, and Sona Sitri. (HighSchool DxD)

No 01 Miya Uzumaki-Namikaze, No 88 Musubi, No 08 Yume, No 108 Kusano, No 02 Matsu, No 09 Tsukiumi, No 03 Kazehana, No 06 Kagari/Homura, No 54 Kuruse, No 07 Akitsu, No 43 Yomi, No 84 Yashima, No 04 Karasuba, No 10 Uzume (Sekirei)

Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

Alma Wade (F.E.A.R)

Jean Gray, Rouge, and Kitty. (X-men)

Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois **,** Laura Bodewig, Chifuyu Orimura, Maya Yamada, Tabane Shinonono, Tatenashi Sarashiki, and Kanzashi Sarashik (I.S: Infinite Stratos)

Wonder Woman aka Diana Prince (Justice League and Unlimited)

Shouko Kirishima (Baka No Test)

Saeko Busujima, Shizuka Marikawa, Kiriko Miyamoto, Miku Yuuki, Kawamoto, Taniuchi, Kyoko Hayashi, Naomi, Misuzu Ichijou, and Toshimi Niki. (Highschool Of The Dead)

Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub)

Sango (Inuyasha)

Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell)

Saya and Diva (Blood+)

Masane Ahama (WitchBlade)

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing (Hellsing)

Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long, and Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)

Shaak Ti (Star Wars)

Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-Ru)

Matsumoto Rangiku, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Isane Kotetsu, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach)

Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad)

Ahri (League of Legends)

Chizuru Minamoto (Kanokon)

Esdeath (Akame No Kill)

Mei Misaki (Another)

Mizore Shirayuki, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Ruby Tojo. (Rosario+Vampire)

Miyu (Vampire Princess Miyu)

Erika Sendo (Fortune Arterial)

Mizuho Kusanagi (Please Teacher)

Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)

Kotonoha Katsura (School Days)

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon aka Ciri (Witcher)

Trish (Devil May Cry 4)

Rider aka Medusa (Fate/Stay Night)

Sena Kashiwazaki (I Don't Have Many Friends)

Hagorome Gitsune (Nurarihyon No Mago)

Sylvia Van Hossen, Charlotte Hazelrink, Yu Fujikura, and Seika Hōjōin (Princess Lover)

Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, Yukikaze Panettone, and Brioche d'Arquien aka Hina Makishima (Dog Days)

* * *

 _ **Naruto's Philology**_

Due to Naruto's unique status as a Demi-Primodial Naruto is able to access certain abilities that Demi-Gods and even certain Gods could only ever dream of.

 **Powers and Abilities** **:**

 **Immortality** \- Naruto immortality stems from the Two Shinju friuit adsorbed in his body. His immortality was given to him by the same Fruit Kaguya ate. After besting Kaguya she had given him not just her powers but the very fruit she ate. Naruto has become immune to aging, and can live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air if needed. Though there are limitations to Naruto's Immortality and as such he can still die.

 **Supernatural Condition** \- Have the highest physical/mental condition that only a Demi-Primordial can possess

 **Supernatural Durability** \- Like a Werewolf and other tough supernatural beings Naruto can take a beating even Demi-Gods can't. As such he is harder to injure but not impossible.

 **Supernatural Endurance** \- Naruto is glaringly, obviously and unnaturally more enduring than normal humans because of his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely durable/work longer/survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time longer.

 **Supernatural Senses** \- Naruto's senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and unnaturally more acute than a normal human or animal. He can see kilometers away, see the faintest distinctions/track things too fast for the natural eye, hear through dense walls perfectly, listen to a sweat drop from someones face in another room, smell anything over vast distances, able to smell individual molecules/atoms, conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities, taste the smallest details; to the extent of molecular distinguishment, and feel the slightest vibration in the air and ground.

 **Supernatural Speed** \- Naruto is glaringly, obviously and unnaturally faster over many species because of his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making him immensely faster than normal members of many species without much effort.

 **Supernatural Stamina** \- Naruto's stamina is glaringly, obviously and unnaturally greater than many races because of his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely more enduring than normal members of many species.

 **Supernatural Strength** \- Naruto is glaringly, obviously and unnaturally stronger than many races because of his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger than normal members of many species.

 **Supernatural Regeneration** \- If Naruto is not hit in the heart or have his head cut off he will regenerate. However, the more server the wound the longer it takes him to regenerate from the damage.

 **Energy Perception:** Possess a perception of the energies that flow through Creation.

 **Extrasensory Perception:** Will develop an incredible sixth sense.

 **Flight:** Due to Naruto's vast experience with all his powers he was able to learn how to fly though his own means. Naruto had gained the ability to defy gravity and fly at supersonic speeds to the point if he pushed himself he can fly as fast as Superman.

 **Higher Consciousness:** Naruto is able to denote his natural consciousness and reach a higher level of development. He had also able to be aware of an _ultimate reality_. With this, he can self-manage, awaken, and develop the hidden potential that has laid dormant within him

 **Shape-shifting:** Gain complete control over your own body in vast/numerous ways. Due to the Shinju Fruit Naruto had implanted into him, he is able to transform in a Beast with multiple tails or wings. Though normally Naruto never relies on this form unless its a means to sneak around and use his shinobi talents.  
 **  
Ethereal Manipulation:** Can control the main element of all existence.

 **Magic:** Naruto has access to nearly every single type of Magic. The use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, they have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. A example of his powers over Magic is that he has learned and studied under Dr. Strange himself. As such Naruto has extensive books, scrolls, and other documents around the subject of Magic.

 **Dimensional Manipulation:** With his controlling Space-Time abilities Naruto had accidentally stumbled on the ability to not only create newer Dimensions but also cross Dimensions and see newer earths and newer worlds. To this day he has not explored all of Creation as it will take him more than a Million years to do such a feat.

 **Elemental Manipulation:** As a Demi-Primordial Naruto can control and use several elements that are beyond mortal use. This also means though experience and training Naruto can not only use all the Main and Sub-elements, but he can even use Celestial Elements and Demonic Elements. As such he has the potential to either learn or discover elements every single type of elemental manipulation.

 **Energy Manipulation:** Due to being a Demi-Primordial Naruto can conjure and manipulate all forms of energy and use them for various effects. This allows him to use other arts besides Ninshu and Ninjutsu. An Example would be his ability to use Magic or how he became a Master both 'Light' and 'Dark' sides of the Force like a Jedi or Sith. Though he needs a teacher to teach and guide him how to manipulate the energy he is trying to learn

 **Healing:** During his long time traveling Naruto spent at least 3000 years learning all sorts of arts to heal people and what ills them. Now adays Naruto can restore injured individuals physically, mentally and spiritually. Though he refuses to bring back the dead and mess with the balances of life and death even though he can bring the dead back to life. Its against his morals to disturbed the balance of Life and Death as a Sage.

 **Space-Time Manipulation:** Due to traveling though Space and Time so much Naruto had begun able to manipulate the two forces without means of a Seal or his EMS level Sharingan. Though not potent Naruto can use this ability to a decent degree without his ship's aid. With his ship, He can connect to the Chronal and Spatial forces and travel anywhere at anytime in history with the use of his ship The Fangs of Nyx. Which is arguable the most advance and complex piece of technology ever created.

 **Superpower Manipulation:** Due to Naruto's long term status as the Second Sage Of Six Paths Naruto had learned to not only Given someone a Chakra system but permanently seal away the powers Powers or Chakra.

 **Omni-Psychic -** Due to being a husband to Jean Gray and Alma Wade whom gifted Naruto with Mental powers, Naruto can use any and all psychic powers to a lesser degree unlike his two deceased wives. These powers were boosted to an insane degree much like Jean and Alma when Naruto completely mastered The Force with Both 'Light' and 'dark' sides giving him unmatched psychic powers.

 **Freedom** \- Due to Naruto's condition and many many many factors Naruto has won his Freedom. Naruto is free and immune from every law, rule, fate, predestination, concept, limits, or any other type of cosmic, spiritual, physical and/or mystical jurisdiction, making him completely immune to their effects. This power is mostly wielded by prime beings and Creator Gods, as power itself is the fundamental and source of power that allows all limitless abilities to function. The reason why all boundaries are related to destiny and freedom itself is the opposite of it because fate or destiny impose boundaries in all beings.

 **Age Empowerment** \- Naruto can gain physical energy and exponential power as he gets older. He essentially does not need to work to increase their power, as he becomes steadily stronger with each year the he is alive. With every passing year, His body and skills becomes more powerful and his abilities become even more advanced as his power increases as part of a trait of their physiology.

 **Self Transcendence** \- Naruto is able to transcend his potential/capabilities beyond their normal limitations, whether it be physically, mentally, existentially, etc. By extension Naruto can over come his limitations no matter what they may be.


End file.
